Gaea's Girl
by morethanamillion
Summary: Eight demigods must go on a quest to find the girl crucial to winning the battle and helping the Prophecy of Seven to be fulfilled. Only there's one little problem. That girl is Gaea's daughter. Can the eight overcome animosity and accept her to fulfill the prophecy? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

THWACK! Percy's sword hit the training dummy. THACK! Another hit. THWACK! Percy was in the zone, moving with a deadly grace.

"Percy!" a voice called from the distance.

THWACK! "Percy!" This time the voice was more insistent.

THWACK! "PERCY!" This time the voice was right next to his ear.

Startled, Percy looked up. "Oh, hey Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smiled, "the meetings started and everyone is waiting on you."

"What?!" Percy yelled, "I thought that it was supposed to be tomorrow!"

"It was," replied Annabeth, "except Chiron said that it was an emergency and we had to meet now."

"Oh," Percy replied, already pulling on a fresh shirt, and capping his sword, "Then let's go."

Grabbing Annabeth's hand, Percy quickly began to make his way towards the big house. Once inside, Percy headed for the common room, where everyone was gathered. All the cabin leaders were lounging around the ping pong table, doing various tasks. Percy spotted Jason and Piper seated with their heads together in a whispered conversation. Leo was busy fiddling with some pieces of wire and some washers. Frank was restringing his bow, while Hazel looked on. Nico sat at the far end of the room, just observing everyone. Clarisse sat idly carving on the table with her knife, while Lou Ellen played Cat's Cradle with a string. Several others were scattered about the room. Chiron stood at the head of the table, eyes on Percy as he walked in.

"Thank you Annabeth," Chiron said, "Now, I know you are all wondering at why I called this meeting so early, but I have important news." At this the campers all returned to their seats, listening carefully.

"I was recently informed about another demigod." The campers murmured- this wasn't anything unusual. "I know that this in itself is not unusual," Chiron continued, "but this demigod may be the most powerful demigod in history."

One of the campers called out, "Even more powerful than Percy or Jason?"

Chiron nodded his head. "Not only that, but this demigod is crucial in the prophecy of seven."

"So," one of the campers called out, "why don't we just go get him?"

"Her," Chiron corrected, "Not him. And in answer to your question, we can't get her for several reasons. 1) Only a certain group of demigods can retrieve her. 2) She's not in the mortal world, but instead Tartarus. And most importantly 3) She's Gaea's daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What? Gaea's daughter? Percy couldn't even begin to comprehend it. It seemed as though the others couldn't either. Pandemonium had broken out among the campers, with everyone talking at once.

"Gaea has a DAUGHTER?!" one camper shouted.

"We're doomed!" shouted another.

"Campers!" Chiron yelled, "I tell you this only so that you will be prepared. Please remember that currently she is down in Tartarus."

"Wait." You could almost see the wheels turning in Annabeth's mind. "I don't think she classifies as a monster, so couldn't she leave at almost any time?"

Chiron turned to Annabeth, and instantly Percy was reminded of the time he had posed as his Latin teacher at Yancy.

"That's a very good observation, Annabeth. You are right in the observation that she is not a monster, but it is likely that Gaea will try to keep the girl close to her. Therefore, I can imagine that there is no way she will even be allowed to leave. This is precisely why someone will have to go get her."

Percy couldn't believe his ears. She was all locked up nicely in Tartarus and they wanted to get her out? This was getting unreal.

Chiron was still continuing, "I will need a group to get her out. Any volunteers?" Not a single hand went up. Chiron sighed. "Then I suppose I will need to come up with one. Hazel, Frank, Leo, Nico, Piper, Jason, Annabeth and Percy, may I please see you for a minute? The rest of you are free to go."

As the other campers filed out of the room, the said people went up to Chiron. "You wanted to see us?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," Chiron answered. "It is crucial to the seven's success to get this girl. I am sending off a quest to get her, and I would like the 8 of you to be part of it."

"But," protested Percy, "she's Gaea's daughter. She's already locked up nicely in Tartarus. I mean, why should we even bother to get her out? She can't do anything in there."

Chiron looked sadly at Percy before answering, "I know how you feel about Gaea, boy, and all that you've suffered by her hand. I can understand your feelings, but you must put them aside for the time being. It is important to get her. She can do more damage with Gaea egging her on, and with Kronos influencing her than she could in Camp Half-Blood. I have decided that it will be you to go, and the Fates will not have it another way."

"Fine," Percy grumbled. "When do we leave?"

"Now."

Leo's POV

Percy may not be psyched, Leo thought to himself, but I sure am. I mean, maybe this time, I could actually do something helpful. Sure I still wouldn't be near how cool Percy or Jason was, but it might just get me noticed. Plus, I really feel for this girl. I mean, you don't choose your parents. So what, her Mom was a little psycho and unstable. I mean it wasn't like the girl made her Mom evil. And she didn't have to be like her mom. I mean, I'm not like my dad, I mean, c'mon look at me. At this point Leo realized that he had struck an absurd 'supermodel' position.

"Wow," Leo chuckled, "that caught up in your thoughts?" Then realizing he was talking to himself, he sighed, and finished shoving the last of his things into his duffel bag. He hoped the others were ready. There was no way that he was waiting any longer than nessasary to leave. On that note, he picked up his bag and ducked outside the Hephaestus Cabin. Making his way to Thalia's tree, he caught sight of Nico, who was headed in the same direction. Calling out, Leo quickly hurried over to the boy.

"Hey Nico!"

Turning around, Nico caught sight of Leo as he loped towards him. "Hey Leo."

Having reached Nico, Leo asked, "So, excited to be heading out on the quest?"

"I don't know," Nico replied, "Tartarus isn't really the top spot I'd like to be. And if the girl's truly in there, well I asked Chiron how old she is, and he said she was our age."

"So?" Leo wanted to know.

"Well," Nico continued, "that means she's probably spent her entire life in Tartarus. I don't even want to imagine the things she's seen. I've only been down there a couple of times, and I've seen some pretty scarring stuff. And imagine Gaea's parenting."

Leo shuddered, as his respect for the unknown girl soared. For a while the two were lost in their own thoughts, until Leo broke the silence.

"Here we are."

The others were already gathered, and beginning to pile into one of the vans. Argus stood by watching. Leo quickly stowed his bag in the trunk, then climbed into one of the seats. Once the demigods were settled comfortably (well, as comfortable as you could get in a van crammed with 8 full grown teenagers), Chiron poked his head in.

"Remember that this trip to Tartarus will be unlike any of the ones you've made in the past, and that you must be wary. The Earth Mother is stirring, and I doubt that she will make things easy on you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy**

Stepping cautiously through the swirling red mist, Percy's thoughts enveloped him. He knew he wasn't as smart as an Athena kid, but he was smart enough to know that this operation was not going to go well. His first clue was the noise. Or rather, the absence of noise. The normal screams that filled the place were gone, replaced by an eerie echoing wind, and the sound of his heart beating. He checked behind him again to make sure everyone was still behind him, and was relieved to see that everyone was accounted for. Turning to face forward again, Percy abruptly had to stop in front of the door that loomed above him. Glancing back, he noticed that the mist had thickened behind him, even as it cleared to form a space around the doorway big enough for the eight to squeeze into.

"Well," I thought, "this must be it." The others nodded in agreement, and I realized I'd spoken aloud.

"Go on," Annabeth prompted me, "Go in."

Reluctantly I pushed open the doors. What greeted me was nothing near what I'd imagined. My mind had made the hall full of monsters, complete with all the titans and their mother, as well as the mysterious girl. In reality though, I noticed, the hall was completely empty. Almost. At the far end of the hall, barely visible, was a girl kneeled on the floor, hands seemingly clasped behind her back. I immediately knew who it was.

"There she is."

Following my gaze the rest of the group's eyes fell on the girl.

"Then what are we waiting for," said Jason, striding forward, "we needed to get in and out without being noticed and this is the perfect chance." Despite the feeling that this situation was not all it seemed, I continued on towards the head of the hall following Jason. As we neared her, I realized that her hands weren't clasped behind her back like I had originally thought. Large metal handcuffs enclosed her wrist, chaining her to the pole behind her. Five feet away I realized the pole was not actually a pole. It was the statue of a human, with the hand curled around the chain. We had reached the girl now. She was staring straight down at the floor, unmoving.

Jason cleared his throat, "We've come to rescue you."

No response.

Jason tried again, "I'm Jason and these are my friends. We've come to rescue you."

Still no response. I nudged her with the toe of my shoe. Finally she raised her head.

"Who said she needed saving?" Her voice was lower than I'd ever thought a girl's could be, and she had addressed herself like she wasn't even there. Creepy.

All of a sudden the statue moved, and with a sickening realization I knew who I was looking at.

Kronos moved into the light, repeating his question, "Who said she needed saving? Was it the brat Chiron? Or perhaps another of my disappointment family?"

For once we were all at a loss of what to say. Leo's mouth had unconsciously formed an "O" that didn't look like it had a sarcastically clever comeback behind it. Jason's mouth had set into a hard line, and he was death gripping his javelin. Annabeth had drawn her dagger, and had moved to stand next to me, ready for the inevitable fight. Piper too was awestruck, but was trying to move her mouth enough to try her charmspeak. Frank had stepped in front of Hazel while drawing his bow and Hazel stood ready to guard his back. Nico alone seemed unbothered, but I was able to spot the deathly gleam in his eye.

"We're here for the girl," Jason spit out at Kronos. "Release her now."

"Hmm…" Kronos replied, "a tempting offer, but one I must decline, for you see, I've grown quite attached to her."

"Let her go," Piper said, charmspeaking, "and we'll leave peacefully."

"Charmspeaking a Titan?" Kronos looked at Piper, "Did you really think it'd work? Silly, silly girl."

The patronizing tone was starting to get to Percy, as well as the fact that they were mere inches away from Kronos, and he wasn't dead yet. "Give us the girl."

"Well, when you say it that way, no."

"Fine, then have it your way." Percy launched himself towards Kronos, Riptide posed in his hand. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Jason throw his javelin at Kronos' chest. Then he felt as though he had stepped through a puddle of molasses. He was going slower than a snail, straining to get to Kronos. He glanced back at his friends, who also seemed to be walking in Jell-O. He tried focusing on water, trying to break Kronos' spell. Unfortunately, there were no large bodies of water to focus on in Tartarus. Then he was rushing towards Kronos the spell seemingly broken, with him having no idea how it had happened. Kronos appeared to though.

"You stupid girl!" he screamed, turning towards the figure still kneeling on the floor. In one fell swoop, he had picked the girl up, and was now holding her by her shoulders in front of him like a shield.

"Percy stop!" Annabeth screamed. As much as he wanted to though, Percy's momentum was carrying him towards the girl, his sword poised at her heart. Finally, at the last minute, he was able to fling himself to the left, avoiding the two, but crashing into Jason, who also was trying to stop his headlong rush. The two boys collided, rolling over each other until they hit the wall. Percy's head was aching like nobody's business, so he didn't quite comprehend it when Kronos started advancing on him and Jason, scythe already swinging.

**Leo**

I watched Jason and Percy hit the wall, heard the thunk! as Jason's head hit, watched my friend go unconscious. I saw Percy sit up a little, holding his head with his hands, saw him stare dazedly at Kronos as he advanced on the two. I saw Kronos dragging the chain with the now struggling girl behind him. I seemed to see a lot. The problem was I wasn't able to do anything about what I saw. But by gods I was going to try. Summoning the biggest hammer I could from my tool belt, I took careful aim at the big guy's noggin. Then mustering the force I could, I launched it towards him. It hit him square in the back of the head, and he turned, glaring at me. I supposed it was too much to ask for him to pass out. It sure would've made our lives a whole lot easier. I turned my attention to Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel, who were pulling the boys away from Kronos. I heard Frank next to me, and knew he was drawing his bow. Turning my attention back to Kronos, I summoned another hammer, slightly smaller than the first. It was about 3 pounds, and had a head the size of a potato. What use this would do me against a Titan I didn't know, but I felt better holding it. Besides, even if it wouldn't kill him, nothing was stopping it from giving him a good old headache. Piper was motioning frantically from the doorway, "Get the girl, and get out quick!" Behind her Hazel struggled with the dead weight on her back that was Jason, while Annabeth dragged Percy with her.

_ Just great, _I thought, _now they're both passed out._ However; now Frank and I had bigger problems. Such as the pissed off Titan coming towards us at top speed. He would have reached us sooner, had it not been for the mystery girl chained to him. At first she had only struggled, pulling away from him, making him stop to have to yank her along. After awhile though, the game she was playing seemed to get old. At that point, he grabbed her wrists, and began to pull her along, much faster this time. This was also the point where she got progressively more difficult. So far, she had almost tripped him twice, attempted to punch him 3 times, and managed to give him a swift kick in the shin. Not that it hurt him though. He was mere yards away now.

"So," Frank asked, "do you have a plan?'

"I was kind of hoping you did." Quickly surveying the room, a small idea hatched itself in my mind. "Okay, here's the obvious- get the girl, get out, and do it fast."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Nico joined us, his stygian iron blade gleaming wickedly in the light. "Now how are we going to do that with only the three of us?"

The girl got his attention with a hit to his face, and I quickly explained my plan while he was occupied. Frank would distract him with his arrows, and Nico would try to get in close with his sword. Hopefully this would make him release the girl, so that she would be as far away from him as her chain allowed. It would then be my job to melt the one of the chain links to get her free. There were metal hooks all over the ceiling, which I assumed were for suspending tortured souls. I would get to the lever, and lower one down. Once I had it postioned, Nico and Frank would drive him back to where we could hook him with it. After that, up went the hook, with Kronos attached. It was a long shot, and I knew it, but it was a plan and that was better than immeadiately, the plan went wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Sorry this is so short guys. I promise that I'll get the next one to you fast. Who knows, I might even upload it today. I also realized I've been forgetting the disclaimer so here you go, even though it breaks my heart,**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, or any of the other characters. *sobs***

**Anyways, so read on and please review! **

Leo

With a plan as hastily crafted as this one was, I knew that there might be a few problems. I just didn't expect them to start right away. Almost immediately, my plan had gone wrong. Kronos must have heard us or something, because as soon as he had dealt with the girl, he managed to knock Nico out, and pin Frank to the ground by the sleeves on his shirt. However, he had had only enough time to chain the girl to a pole, which meant I might have a prayer of getting her free. At least, I hoped it was a pole. With our luck, it would turn out to be another Titan.

Kronos was still slowly advancing toward me, his scythe getting dangerously close. "So hero, it comes down to you and me. You see, I knew you were coming. I've read the prophecies too. You'll never reach her, and we will win! The universe will be ours to rule again. No more demigods. Of course, you'll never get to see it, but I assure you it will be glorious."

"Thanks," I said dryly, "that's reassuring." A small clank caused me to look up in surprise. Instantly I dropped my head, averting my eyes so that I seemed to be looking at everything, and not at what was now hanging directly in front of me. Frank had turned himself into a monkey, and was now swinging across the hooks that dotted the ceiling. I had to distract Kronos enough so that he could reach the girl and get her and Nico safely out.

Keep him talking, that's what I had to do. I found that insults got their attention quicker that anything. "I've read the prophecies too, you old clump nugget. There's positively no way you and Dirt Face are smart enough to beat us. I mean, how many times have you been defeated? Probably more than you are old. And you're like older than dinosaurs. As for your mama? Old dirt face is so dumb she failed a survey." I had to say, this was one of my finer "keep them talking or you'll die" pieces.

A quick glance at Frank showed that he was almost to the girl, already climbing down the last hook. My gaze swiveled back to Kronos.

"Who are you demigod?" Kronos asked. "You're even more annoying than Jackson, which shouldn't be possible."

"Ah, no one special. It's the one and only Leo Valdez." I bowed mockingly.

"No matter, Leo Valdez," Kronos said, twisting my name around his tongue so that it was all but spat at me, "it is time for you to die." Kronos raised his scythe, and I remembered Percy telling us that with just one scratch it could sever your soul from your body. It was coming towards me fast now. I hoped that you could get into Elysium with your soul severed.

"I'm coming home now Madre," I whispered, and then braced myself for the blow.


End file.
